Seven Kisses
by The Lady of the Willows
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash share seven kisses in a series of short oneshots. They face some odd situations, involving candy, frog potions, little girls, grapevine rumors, getting caught by teammates, uninvited and nosy friends, and rampaging fish.
1. Part One: Locked In

**Seven Kisses**

Author's Note: This is a series of mini-stories that may or may not be connected with each other or other stories. Originally, this was intended to be a companion of sorts to a four-story arc, thus the little girl Melicus and her mother OC's mentioned occasionally. I gave up on that series around the time I realized I had Madame Rouge slated as Gizmo's sister, but decided not to take this down. I believe this story works somewhat well as a stand-alone.

**Part One: Locked In**

_In which we learn that plots should be made carefully. _

One day, Melicus had a splendid idea that involved taking over a candy shop and locking in the last two people to enter inside for weekend to see what happened. Naturally, there would have to be all types of defenses to prevent anyone with unusual skills to escape. So, she set the programs and left the shop at precisely nine PM with her friend, Mammoth. Inside the completely warded and very locked shop were an angry Jinx and an amused Kid Flash, but the child knew nothing of all that.

"I cannot use my bad luck to break the door, but you can vibrate your molecules through walls," stated Jinx. "Get through the wall, and open the door for me."

"I can't, Jinx. The defense security is not a solid object… more like another version of a level four containment field." He gave a dashing grin. "Looks like you're stuck with me until this place opens."

"Why, you---" started Jinx angrily.

The red-haired boy chuckled lightly and put a piece of chocolate in her mouth. It effectively silenced her.

He then suggested they both eat the candy, so as not to starve. It had ended in both of them getting on a sugar-high and Jinx doing some out-of-character things--- such as kissing Kid Flash for an hour. Of course, it had to be the excessive sugar she had consumed. What else could explain why she had spent a night being civil and actually more than civil to a hero? She would never do something like that again.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was sitting on his bed and making the same promises. His reason was that Jinx would dislike him, though, not that he did not want to kiss her again. To be truthful, he would have liked that very much.

The two stayed away from each other for a few days. Unfortunately, they were locked together in a completely warded and very locked liquor store the next weekend. Like last time, they were forced to spend a night there.


	2. Part Two: Fairy Tale Prince

**Part Two: Fairy Tale Prince**

_In which we learn not to imbibe strange potions. _

While Jinx and Kid Flash were at a private room in a restaurant, a waiter came in and served a strange green liquid to them. Jinx hesitated to drink it, but Kid Flash did not. Immediately, the hero turned into a frog.

"I'm a frog!" exclaimed the boy-turned-frog excitedly. He started hopping about and then sped quickly through the room.

"You have turned into a frog!" gasped the pink-haired witch.

"I know!"

After leaving the restaurant, Jinx carried her friend on her shoulder back to the H-tower. She tried to see if any of her friends knew what to do with a frog-boy. None of them did, but Melicus finally said, "Is not it obvious? There is a fairy tale named the Frog Prince, so you must kiss the frog to turn him human--- I think."

That was not particularly reassuring, so they waited until evening to see if Kid Flash would change back. He did not. Finally, Jinx sighed and brought the frog to her lips.

"You can't resist me, even when I'm a frog," remarked the frog-boy.

"Would you like to stay a frog?" asked Jinx with a strange glint in her eyes.

The frog gulped. "Uh… no."

"Then stop talking." Jinx picked up the frog and kissed it. He turned back into Kid Flash.

"I like this body better," he said as he examined his limbs and then tested himself to see if he could still move quickly.

"So do I," replied the luck-witch.


	3. Part Three: Illicit Romance

**Part Three: Illicit Romance**

_In which we learn that six-year-olds should not be given "lots and lots" of sweet things for lunch and the access codes to your rooms. _

Jinx and Kid Flash pulled apart from their kiss when they heard the sound of a happy squeal. They both turned around to see Melicus Aer, or Little Luck, Jinx's six-year-old luck-sister.

"Little Luck!" said Jinx in a reproachful tone, a bit embarrassed at getting caught.

"I apologize," said the child. "But you two looked so nice together! It is a wonderful romance story!"

The two who had been kissing before blinked in surprise.

"Imagine! The illicit romance between a bad luck witch classified as a villain and a lightning-quick runner classified as a hero! It is just like a fairy tale about the beautiful princess and a dashing knight. It is---"

"Little Luck?" interrupted Jinx.

"Yes?" answered the child.

"What did you have for lunch?"

"Gizzy gave me lots and lots of sweet things!" exclaimed the girl.

"Well, tell _Gizmo_ that he should give you less sugar."

"All right!" said Melicus cheerfully and she wandered out of the room.

Kid Flash gave Jinx a questioning look. "Sibling Rivalry," explained the pink-haired witch shortly.


	4. Part Four: Through the Grapevine

**Part Four: Through the Grapevine**

_In which we learn to be careful of rumors. _

The theatre was neutral ground for the heroes and villains, when they occasionally put aside their differences because they had ended up watching the same show at the same time. It was one of the few activities they both commonly enjoyed at the same time in the same place, for the most part.

During the intermission of one of these times, both groups headed out to the lobby. When they got there, Starfire turned to Robin with a curious expression on her face. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true, Star?" asked Robin.

"Is the rumor of Kid Flash and Jinx getting caught in an abandoned room of this theatre in a compromising position true?" elaborated the alien princess.

"Compromising position?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, that is what I heard," replied Starfire. "So is it true?"

"Let's ask them," said Cyborg.

They asked Gizmo first.

"…and they were kissing or something," ended Beast Boy.

"No, you snot-brains. They were hiding from Madame Rouge, who happened to come by." Gizmo glared at them for asking him the question.

"Are you sure, midget?" asked Cyborg. "Because maybe that's just what they're saying---"

Aqualad wandered over with Lianne, a Truth Teller girl from another world who also happened to be Melicus' mother somehow, on his arm. They were both from water-islands, so the two had spent much time together talking to each other about their homes' histories. "No, it's what happened," assured the Atlantean. "We were there."

"You were there? Why weren't you caught by the security also, then?" wondered Robin.

"We were under--- well, we found a better hiding place."

"We can breathe underwater," explained Lianne vaguely. None of the others seemed to understand.

"Why were y'all wandering around the theatre, anyways?" asked a Billy Numerous clone.

"We felt like taking a walk…" trailed off the Atlantean.

"Okay… if you say so…" said See-More dubiously.

Lianne and Aqualad walked off slightly. "The things people believe…" muttered the girl of Asian appearance.

"We shouldn't have said we were there. Rumors about us all having an orgy or something similar will happen next…" thought Aqualad aloud.

"We would not something like that to get out to people's ears," commented the girl with a shudder.

* * *

Hotspot approached Kid Flash. 

"I heard you had some adventures in the theatre and got caught by security," started Hotspot. "You and Jinx were in an abandoned room. The Truth Teller and Aqualad were also there, but they managed to hide. Is that true?"

"Yes, why?" asked the quick runner with a bored look on his face. "Who told you?"

"I heard it from Bumblebee, who heard it from Speedy, who heard it from Starfire, who overheard it from Aqualad and the Truth Teller alien talking."

"I see…" said Kid Flash. "Well, Jinx and I got caught. Aqualad and Lianne got away. We had been waiting for Gizmo and Little Luck, but they weren't there, so they got away."

Hotspot stared at Kid Flash. "Gizmo and… Jinx's sister?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah… oh, let's go. The show's starting again."

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games they had sneaked in when they overheard voices. 

"Did you hear about the Jinx and Kid Flash thing?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's not even all of it. Aqualad and the alien person he talks to were also there. And guess what next? They were waiting for Gizmo and Jinx's sister."

There was a short laugh. "That's just a rumor. People get really creative with them."

"I know, but Kid Flash said it himself."

"Isn't Jinx Little Luck's big sister and the alien Little Luck's mother?"

"Yeah… Jinx, Little Luck, and that Truth-alien have a weird family."

Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped at each other when they heard the very interesting news.

* * *

Jinx wondered why the Titans and her teammates were giving her peculiar looks. Whenever she asked Kid Flash, he just made one of his usual smooth remarks to make her forget. The same thing happened with Lianne, but she did not ask anyone why people were staring at her. 

It was not until dinner that either of them found out.

The Titans and HIVE FIVE had decided to all have dinner in the theatre in the restaurant there, so it was still on neutral grounds. They also decided to sit together.

Speedy, who was sitting next to Lianne, said, "You know, it isn't nice to arrange an orgy and not invite all your friends." It was directed towards Aqualad and Lianne.

Jinx and Lianne gasped.

Aqualad and Kid Flash squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yes, that is very selfish and not nice!" declared Starfire passionately. "You should have invited us all to the orgy you were to have arranged."

Melicus tugged on Robin's hand, because he had happened to sit next to her. "What is an orgy?" asked the six-year-old rather loudly. It was not entirely her fault for drawing attention, for we must remember Melicus was only six, but two things immediately happened:

The Boy Wonder, who was generally courageous, blanched at the question.

And everyone else in the restaurant turned to look at them.

* * *

By the end of dinner, all the Titans and HIVE FIVE (and most likely everyone who had been in the restaurant at the same time) knew that Kid Flash, Aqualad, Gizmo, both the luck-witches, and the Truth Teller had weekly orgies every Saturday in a spare room of the theatre that was declared neutral grounds. An additional rumor circulated that they also did strange things underwater. Five of them denied the common knowledge and the youngest did not understand. 

The results were mixed. Little Luck learned nothing, because no one explained any of it to her. Gizmo had an even lower opinion of the intelligence levels of the people surrounding him. Aqualad and Kid Flash became very uncomfortable being around the other Titans for a while. The Truth Teller, Lianne, wiped her memory of the incident after documenting it, for her mind became too horrified over it. And Jinx… well, she promised seven years' worth of bad luck to whoever started the story. No one volunteered when she asked who did it.

Eventually, the rumors faded away, and it became a topic for casually joking about.

* * *

Author's Note: To Meiriona, I am afraid I do not know what books the "In Which" chapter beginnings come from. I think, but I am not sure, that it comes from the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. I have never read anything from that series, but I remember reading a crossover of Tamora Pierce and the EFC... and the chapters began with "In Which." I ended up liking the style. 


	5. Part Five: Kidnappings

**Part Five: Kidnappings **

_In which we hear of a Heroes' Kidnapping Conspiracy. _

A few heroes, including Kid Flash, were making their way through the streets to the theatre when they were interrupted by the red-haired, lighting-quick runner himself tripping while racing around to show off.

"Jinx…" the victim said.

"You kidnapped Little Luck again!" accused Jinx.

"You don't need to---"

"Let me check your friends," she demanded. He nodded towards the Teen Titans. There were the original five… then the Titans East… and then…

"I told you she isn't here," laughed Kid Flash smugly.

The cat-eyed witch glared at him. "It is still your fault, somehow or another. You are coming with me to look for her!" She took his hand and dragged him away from his friends.

The Titans stared after the couple but Raven shrugged and headed into the theatre. The others followed shortly after.

* * *

From another entrance to the theatre, Jinx and Kid Flash walked inside.

"Think they suspect anything?" asked Jinx

"Well, it's the fifth time you've accused me of kidnapping your sister and then dragging me off to look for her…" he trailed off.

"Gizmo believes it, though. He thinks it is a part of a Heroes' Kidnapping Conspiracy to use children to find out the anti-heroes' secrets and make the villains look as bad as possible. Also, so heroes can capture random people just for the fun of it. He has not decided if you or Robin is the Mastermind behind this nefarious plot, but I think he is leaning more towards you at the moment."

The red-haired boy stared at her.

Jinx raised an eyebrow, though it was hidden under her hair. "Not saying anything? You are usually more charismatic."

"That is funnier by itself. Let's go walking now," suggested Kid Flash.

He gave her a kiss to try and persuade her.

It happened to work.

So they did.

Unfortunately, the Teen Titans walked in on them at that moment. And even more unfortunately, the HIVE FIVE came in from the other side. Melicus ran up to them suddenly.

"Salutations, Friends!" squealed the six-year-old.

"Well, she is found…" trailed off Jinx.


	6. Part Six: Uninvited Guests

**Part Six: Uninvited Guests**

_In which we learn how to react when friends come running in at three in the morning. _

Three o'clock in the morning is generally when one sleeps, but Jinx awoke when she heard some sounds. She got off her bed and walked over to where Kid Flash was sleeping on her floor. The cat-eyed witch felt slightly abashed at doing what she was about to do, but she did it anyways.

"Kid Flash, wake up," she whispered, poking him with a finger.

He got up quickly. "What is it?" he asked while blinking out sleep.

"I heard a noise," said the pink-haired girl.

"Your friends are noisy…"

Jinx frowned at him for a moment. "It was in my room somewhere."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll check."

The red-haired boy turned the lights on and searching the room and its closet. When Kid Flash reached the far side of Jinx's room, he tripped on a black object. It ended up being Kyd Wykked.

"Kyd Wykked, what are you doing in my room?" demanded Jinx irately.

The boy in question blinked and sent a telepathic message to their heads. _"Hide me, please. I am not here."_

The bad luck witch looked worriedly at her teammate. "Are you all right?"

_"Save me from that evil,"_ thought Kyd Wykked to them both telepathically.

"What do you mean?" questioned the blue-eyed hero confusedly.

The teleporter gave no reply but crept under Jinx's bed and drew his cloak around him to make him look like a shadow.

"Tell us what it is… Madame Rouge? Brother Blood? The Teen Titans?" The last was meant more as a joke.

There was a knock on Jinx's door.

"I don't think someone frighteningly evil would knock before coming in," remarked Kid Flash in an attempt to lighten the situation. Jinx twitched uneasily.

They went to the door, both ready to defend themselves from whatever might come. Then, Jinx opened the door.

It was not Madame Rouge from the Brotherhood of Evil or Brother Blood from the Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People. However, it was still a figure that was fearful as it stood.

"Have you seen Kyd Wykked?" growled a rather angry Gizmo. Although he was considerably shorter than both of the people who faced him, he seemed like a large ferocious lion to the two. His intelligent eyes were narrowed in a terrifying manner that suggested he was capable of magnificent evil plots.

"He is not here," lied Jinx firmly.

"He is!" shouted the midget genius. "I saw him around Sector 4 and hurried over. Where else would he be?"

"He is rather good at disappearing," commented Kid Flash with an easy grin.

Gizmo glared at the lightning-quick boy before saying, "Jinx, why is he in your room?" and gesturing towards the red-haired boy. The cat-eyed girl started to answer, but Gizmo continued talking. "I am really sure Kyd Wykked is around here. I heard sounds! I bet you---"

"Oh, that was us," interrupted Kid Flash. "Right, love?"

"Yes… of course," stuttered Jinx.

"Yeah, right!" sneered Gizmo.

"It was like this," said Kid Flash. He demonstrated by pulling Jinx into a passionate kiss.

Gizmo stared at them for a moment with a disgusted expression on his face before running inside Jinx's room and searching most of it. He was sure the teleporter was inside Jinx's room, but Gizmo finally had to admit he could not find Kyd Wykked inside the room. When he acknowledged this, he stormed out and slammed the door behind him, all the while muttering about how he was going to find Kyd Wykked and get revenge.

The loud sound brought Jinx and Kid Flash back to reality, and they halted their kiss abruptly. Kyd Wykked crept back out from under Jinx's bed and thanked them telepathically for helping.

"So what happened?" wondered the girl. She looked curiously at the telepath.

_"I opened your door and ran in,"_ he replied telepathically. _"You were the closest to where I was. I am sorry for dropping in like that. I will sneak back to my rooms now--- if I can."_

"You can teleport," pointed out the red-haired boy. "Why not teleport there instead?"

The corner of Kyd Wykked's mouth twitched. _"Oh… I forgot about that in my hurry to get away from that murderous midget."_ The original occupants of the room laughed slightly at the description of Gizmo. _"I will be teleporting to my room, then."_ He silently disappeared into a mass of black on the ground. Soon, no traces of him ever being in Jinx's room that morning at three o'clock remained.

"I put up with so much to have you," sighed Kid Flash.


	7. Part Seven: Lists

**Part Seven: Lists **

_In which we learn that Jinx is persistent and has a goal._

The HIVE FIVE boys were sitting in the main room, doing various things. Gizmo and Kyd Wykked had set aside their differences, to a certain extent, so they were comfortable enough to be in the same room as the other. The boys looked up when Jinx say down next to them on the sofa. She had an exhausted look on her face and seemed to be trying to relax slightly. She blinked and put a hand to her head.

"Anything wrong?" asked Mammoth concernedly.

Jinx ignored the question. Instead, she took out a notebook and wrote something down.

One of the Billy Numerous clones read over her shoulder. "Kiss #7: Was interrupted by rampaging fish underwater after falling off bridge."

Kyd Wykked, who rarely spoke, raised an eyebrow at Jinx. See-More asked, "Rampaging… fish?"

"Yes," sighed Jinx. "We slipped from a bridge and fell into the bay. They were running from some insane villain who wanted their skins for a fish-skin outfit…"

"Who?" wondered See-More.

The pink-haired witch's voice was dry. "Brother Blood."

"He's always been half mad," commented a Billy Numerous clone.

"I agree," said a second clone.

"Always did wonder when he'd snap," added a third.

Jinx glared at them.

"What's that got to do with you and Kid Flash kissing?" questioned Mammoth.

"We were in the way of the fish. We had to separate so that we would not get killed in the hurry. Besides, we were running out of air."

_"Why've you been writing down those kisses, anyways?"_ wondered Kyd Wykked telepathically to Jinx.

Jinx threw her notebook in the air and spoke. "I have been writing to document how every kiss ends up in an embarrassing situation or gets interrupted or---"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," said Gizmo, who had caught the flying object. He started looking through the notebook. "Kiss #1: Was locked with Kid Flash in candy shop. Interrupted by candy shop owner and customers."

"Gizmo, give me the book," ordered Jinx.

"Kiss #2: Kid Flash turns into frog. Kissed him to turn him human," the midget genius read aloud.

"Gizmo…" warned Jinx.

"Kiss #3: Interrupted by sugar-high six-year-old."

"Melicus," said See-More knowingly.

"Kiss #4: Was caught by security in abandoned theatre room. Rumors exaggerated simple incident to involving weekly orgy."

"I remember that," said Mammoth brightly.

"Kiss #5: Caught by HIVE FIVE and Teen Titans in theatre."

"That was funny," laughed a Billy Numerous clone.

"Kiss #6: Interrupted by uninvited and nosy friends," read Gizmo. Suddenly, he started scowling. "Hey! You mean me, don't you?" Jinx ignored him. The other boys started laughing. The small genius decided to go to another subject. "And after all these things, you still want to kiss him?"

Jinx stood up with a determined glint in her eyes. "Someday, I am going to kiss Kid Flash without being interrupted of having anything else happen!" she vowed.

Mammoth thought Jinx looked a bit frightening with the fanatical gleam.

The others also stared at her.

"What?" asked the pink-haired witch. It was directed at all of them. She was slightly vexed with how they were looking at her.

"Fate is telling you that you have a bad taste in boys, and that you should stop trying to kiss Kid Flash," said Gizmo smugly.

Jinx's eyes turned pink as she caused a small accident to happen to the midget genius. Then, she snatched her notebook back and left the room in a terrible mood. There was silence for a while after she left.

See-More finally spoke. "At least she has a goal in life…"

* * *

Author's Note: To Lily23:Possibly because our teleporter gave our inventor too many suggestions on an experiment, which annoyed Gizmo,orKyd Wykkedruined one--- accidentally, of course. 


End file.
